


The Blame of Destruction

by agdhani



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret can be painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blame of Destruction

Crack.

Wood splintered. His knuckles screamed.

There was satisfaction in the sound, in the buckling of the timbered walls of the room which felt like a prison.

Crack.

Blood stained the fractured planks.

Only his anger himself, though he claimed the cause lay elsewhere, kept him trapped in this windowless room.

Crack.

Red dripped over his skin, onto the floor, bones precariously teetering upon fracturing as well. The wall gave way, the hole created by the force of anger letting in the hot night air and a glimmer from a street lamp.

Hope.

He should have never let her go.


End file.
